1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing for electronic appliances and, more particularly, to a casing for use as a case accommodating a radio receiver for automobiles or the like electronic appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For mounting a radio receiver on an automobile, the main body of the radio receiver accommodating main circuits and associated parts is installed behind the instrument board which inherently has a limited area. A narrow nose-like projection carrying various manipulation switches, the pocket of a cassette tape, a display section and so forth is extended from the chassis of the receiver body to the surface of the instrument board, to place these switches and so forth within the reach of the hand of a driver seated on the driver's seat.
These manipulation switches and so forth are connected to the circuits and associated parts through the opening formed in the front panel of the chassis of the receiver body. To this end, a holding member is used to mount and fasten these manipulation switches and so forth. After fastening with the holding member, these switches and so forth are enclosed and fixed by an outer case. Finally, knobs of the switches and other externally attached members are inserted from the outside of the outer case.
Thus, the assembling of the automobile radio receiver requires troublesome work including a large number of steps, due to the fact that manipulation switches or the like are concentrated to a restricted area, steps such as fastening of manipulation switches to the holding member, connection of the holding member to the chassis of the receiver body, attaching of the outer case and so forth. In addition, troublesome adjustment is required to correctly align the parts and the outer case with each other.
For this reason, the construction of conventional radio receivers for automobiles is not suitable for mass-production.